It Will Rain
It Will Rain is a featured in the regionals chapter Walk this Way it is a song by Bruno Mars This is the opening number of New Directions Regionals setlist.It is a song that includes the vocals of Franklin,Rory,Harmony and Jominique leading the chorus with New Directions backing up Franklin opens this song playing the piano in the stage,throughout his part a spotlight lights in the balconies of the theater Rory sings a part and when the chorus starts a spotlight lights in one of the chairs in the theater Jominique stands up and leads the chorus,after the chorus the curtains raises and showing the other members doing an energetic slowdance-ish couple dance.In the second verse a spotlight lights on one of the aisle Harmony appears and sings a part looking at Franklin's mother and sister and when the number is about to be done all members are present in the stage,and in the last chorus a spotlight lights on Franklin and Harmony as they sing it,during the last chorus Harmony pulls Franklin's shirt and he touches her face signaling that they are about to kiss but when the song ended they avoided eye contact and the spotlight starts to fade on them. Lyrics Franklin: If you ever leave me baby, Leave some morphine at my door ‘Cause it would take a whole lot of medication To realize what we used to have, We don’t have it anymore. Rory: There’s no religion that could save me No matter how long my knees are on the floor So keep in mind all the sacrifices I’m makin ’Will keep you by my side Will keep you from walkin’ out the door. Jominique: Cause there’ll be no sunlight (New Directions: If I lose you, baby) There’ll be no clear skies (New Directions: '''If I lose you, baby) Just like the clouds My eyes will do the same, if you walk away Everyday it will rain, rain, rain... '''New Directions: Oohhh Oohhh Ohhh Oohhh Harmony: I’ll never be your mother’s favorite Your sister can’t even look me in the eye Oooh if I was in their shoes, I’d be doing the same thing Sayin there goes my little boy Walkin’ with that troublesome girl Franklin: But they’re just afraid of something they can’t understand Oooh well little darlin’ watch me change their minds Yeah for you I’ll try I’ll try I’ll try I’ll tryI’ll pick up these broken pieces ’til I’m bleeding If that’ll make you mine Jominique with New Directions: Cause there’ll be no sunlight (Rory:If I lose you, baby) There’ll be no clear skies (Harmony:'''If I lose you, baby) Just like the clouds My eyes will do the same if you walk away Everyday it will rain, rain, rain... '''New Directions: Oohhh Oohhh Oohhh Oohhh Rory and Harmony: (New Directions:) Don’t just say (don't just say), goodbye (goodbye) Don’t just say (don't just say), goodbye (goodbye) I’ll pick up these broken pieces ’til I’m bleeding If that’ll make it right Harmony: Cause there’ll be no sunlight Franklin with ND: If I lose you, baby 'Harmony:'There’ll be no clear skies'Franklin with ND'If I lose you, baby 'Harmony:'Just like the cloudsMy eyes will do the same 'Franklin:'If you walk away 'Franklin and Harmony:'Everyday it will rain, rain, rain... 'New Directions:'Oohhh Oohhh Oohhh Oohhh